1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for measuring diffusion coefficient in a melt, which are preferably usable in steel making, metal forging/refining or semiconductor fabricating technique.
2. Related Art
In material processing technique such as steel making, metal forging/refining or semiconductor fabricating technique, diffusion coefficient in a melt is an important parameter in order to enhance the quality of the intended material. Conventionally, however, precise measurement technique for the diffusion coefficient is not established, so that the intended material is provided by changing parameters and varying the parameters in an impromptu manner. In this point of view, therefore, with the fabricating the intended material, for example, from a melt, uniform fabricating condition has been required, in consideration of diffusion coefficient as an important parameter.